SasoSaku one shot song fic
by Gigicerisier
Summary: A quick SasoSaku song fic inspired by the Killers' songs. Leave The Bourbon On The Shelf and Midnight Show. Both chapters were edited!
1. Chapter 1 Leave The Bourbon On The Shelf

Er.. I've done kinda SasoSaku song fic while listening to Leave The Bourbon On The Shelf and Midnight Show by The Killers

Sadly I don't own these great songs or these gorgoues characters. *sighs*

This fanfic is only dedicated to SasoSaku lovers like as usual.

For those who knows that song Midnight Show, I can assure you that Sasori will have Sakura instead of killing her unlike the poor man in the song. *smirks*

It will include a violence as well as smexual material so it's not suitable for minors. (Yeah that's right, It will be rather kinky... *hides*)

I haven't beta-read it as quantity does matter more than quality when talking about SasoSaku.

Well, I just hope some of you might like this oneshot song fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter1-Leave The Bourbon On The Shelf

Sasori couldn't believe in his eyes what he saw or rather he didn't see in the evening.. His precious doll, Sakura wasn't in his bed after their long night of passion like she usually did...  
He couldn't even feel her chakra signature...  
Instead, he found a small note with neat writing on the place Sakura previously occupied..

--------------------------------

Dear Sasori,

I'm so sorry.. but I can't stay with you anymore cos.. Sasuke is waiting for me.  
Don't look for me.

Sakura

--------------------------------

He flipped his blanket in annoyance and stormed out of the bedroom.

Damn that little girl... how dare she to just run away from him!

How could she be so ungrateful for the fact he made himself back into more human for just her.. to just feel her, pleasure her fully...

Sadly, he inevitablly brought back some unwanted feelings such as emotions in process.

As he slammed on the switch of their CD player, it played some song Sakura used to listen to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shakin' like the Devil when she lets me go  
Got a new place, and how it's so much better  
Falling over myself, the televisions' on,  
I turn it off and smile  
Oh, Jennifer, you know I always tried  
Before you say goodbye

He opened the cabinet in the living room and took out one of his liquor collection. He poured a generous amount of the dark substance in a whisky glass.  
He swallowed some to seethe his anger.

Jennifer, tell me where I stand  
And who's that boy holdin' your hand?  
Oh, Jennifer, you know I always tried  
Before you say goodbye

He listened to the song while taking a few swig of the inky, amber liquid with a dry smile.

How dare she left him for such a pathetically trivial thing as Sasuke Uchiha?  
Sakura should have known that that brat didn't deserve a mere glance from her for his sinful deeds,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leave the bourbon on the shelf  
And I'll drink it by myself  
And I love you endlessly,  
Darling don't you see I'm not satisfied  
Until I hold you tight  
Give me one more chance tonight  
And I swear I'll make it right  
But you ain't got time for this  
And that wreckin' bell is ringin'  
And I'm not satisfied  
Until I hold you

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He set the glass on the coffee table and smirked darkly.

' That's right.. I'm not satisfied until I teach her who she really and only belongs to... '

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leave the bourbon on the shelf  
And I'll drink it by myself  
And I never liked your hair or those people that you lie with  
But I'm not satisfied  
Until I hold you tight  
And I love you endlessly,  
Darling don't you see I can't be satisfied  
Until I hold you tight

' I'll find you and you'll meet your consequence... Little Girl... '

He grabbed the whisky bottle and his black long cloak before the air.

Only the male voice in the song lingered in the dark room, hauntingly

-------------------------------------------------  
Leave the bourbon on the shelf  
And I'll drink it by myself  
And I love you endlessly,  
Darling don't you see  
I'm not satisfied  
---------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 Midnight Show

As my dear DA friend suggested me to submit my another version of chapter2, I edited the chapter. Well, Hopefully some of you might like this version. *nervous grin*

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter2

Sakura gripped tightly the stair rails of her small flat while slowly going up the stairs as her head felt like spinning. She just had come back from a downtown where she got drunk to remove her fear. She stumbled on the top of stairs of the front door in almost pitch black while fishing in her small purse for her keys but dropped them by mistake. She froze when a pasty hand shot from behind to pick them up and stuck it in to the key hole to open for her. She immediately knew the owner of the hand like alabaster with distinctive dark green coloured nails.

Her body was immobilized in horror.

"Sa...Sori.. ".

" Hello, Sakura... You do seem pretty befuddled and enjoyed yourself fully. How mean of you not to take me there with you.. "

A cruel smile appeared on Sasori's beautiful face.

" but we can still drink more together can't we?.. "

He abruptly pushed the door open and shove her inside of the house with him. He pinned her against the door by her slender throat.

He glanced her head to toe with indifferent eyes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know what you want

I wanna take you a midnight show tonight

If you can keep a secret

I got a blanket in the back seat on my mind

And a little place that sits beneath the sky

She turned her face to speak

But no-one heard her cry

Drive faster, boy

Drive faster, boy

I know there's a hope

There's too many people trying to help me cope

You got a real short skirt

I wanna look up, look up, look up, yeah yeah

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I haven't seen you wearing such a short dress before, Sakura. "

His another hand crawled up on her smooth thigh and reached the hem of her lacy knickers. He playfully tugged it while bringing his face closer towards her colourless face with a malicious grin.

" I do love to look up to see what you conceal inside... "

He licked his lips while detextrously slipped his digit through the thin material

Her once pale face flushed instantly as a response. She gritted her teeth not to moan. but he quickly assaulted her rose lips with his smooth mouth and slid his tongue inside of her warm cavern..

His tongue trapped her own to force to dance with him. Merciless kiss made her out of breathe. Sakura couldn't stand still and her frail body fell onto the wooden chest of Sasori.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were just in time

Let me take a little more off your mind

There's something in my head

Somewhere in the back said

We were just a good thing

We were such a good thing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori held her tightly with his strong timbered arms and dragged her to the living room. He threw her on the loveseat with a maniacal grin. He captured her with his blue blasted string and blindfolded her.

with a dark cloth he took out from his cloak.

"Stop! stop it, Sasori! "

She struggled against his chakra string fearfully. but winced in pain as he roughly grabbed her rose petal hair.

" Stop struggling.. I don't wanna spoil your beautiful face, Sakura... "

He tactfully sliced her well-kept hair to half length with a poisoned kunai with a snort.

" I never really like your hair long.. You look so alluring when having a short hair... You don't need to make you feminine with such a cheap trick as I know how much you're really a woman... "

He brushed off her cut hair while softly kissing on her pale neck.

Seating down on the sofa, Sasori held her from behind and made her straddle on his lap. Rolling down her knickers, he began stroking her pink jewel between her legs. Sliding two fingers at same time and pinched it. His grin widened when his pale extremities were glinted with a familiar thick cream. He licked them off clean. Then, He literary tore off her upper garment with a sneer.

" You know you don't need to wear a dress like a whore.. You're my special doll... and I won't ever let you wear such a distasteful material and designed dress in public. "

He whispered in her ear possessively while nipping the skin.

Sasori grabbed the bottle he brought from his house and whispered. He lightly grasped her jaw to tilt her face upwards.

" Open Your Mouth, Sakura... "

" ..... "

She shut her mouth completely with a glare behind the blindfold. As a patience was never be his virtue, he plunged the bottle in her mouth. The liquid poured out from her bruised mouth by his previous harsh kiss and flashed down through her naked bosoms on to her soaked entrance..Turning her body towards him, Sasori moved his mouth to lick off all elixir on her body while sucking the pink swollen bud. Sightless heightened her senses extremely and Sakura couldn't suppress her moan any longer. The alcohol which previously slipped inside of her mouth also was giving some effect on her.. Her face flushed tastily and swollen lips were nothing more than inviting to Sasori. His mouth traveled up to capture her luscious lips with so much intensity. She gasped when she felt something cold and solid slowly invading her wet core... Sneaking one of his arms under her creamy thigh, he bit her upper lip to invade her heavenly mouth with his sinful tongue to intoxicate her with pure lust.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Make it go away without a word

But promise me you'll stay

And fix these things I've hurt

Oh make it go away!

Drive faster, boy

Drive faster, boy

-------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm sure your mouth HERE loves the taste of the bourbon also, my sweet doll... "

He whispered with a venom dripped voice while shoving the bottle inside of her pussy. The content filled her wet and now hot fold.. Sakura whimpered softly. The liquid was burning her inside but brought some odd sensation at same time..

" Ugh... Stop! Please.. Sasori! "

He cruelly smiled at her while pushing the bottle in and out slowly. Once he made sure the bottle was completely vacated, he pushed it even more deeper and moved inside of her ferociously.

" Aah! Ahhhh! "

He threw away the bottle and hauled her trembled slender, long legs up on his each shoulders and suck the liquid out from her pussy. He tortured her clit with his tongue and fingers...

" Agh! "

She thrashed her head in pleasure and felt that she was nearly having a orgasm... but Sasori abruptly dropped her legs off from his shoulder..

Now her fold was boiling and near overboard.. She needed to release..

Sasori looked at her with a malicious laugh.

" Did you honestly believe that I would pleasure you after what you did to me a while ago? "

" ..... "

Sakura's face fell down in guilt

" If you want me to make you come, then BEG me... "

She turned her face in surprise.

" ...What? "

" BEG Me... and say that you belong to me and no one else. "

" There's no way- "

" Very well, then release it by yourself... " .

He plopped his lithe form up on the loveseat with a smug while glancing her up

Even though she couldn't see anything because of the blindfold, she could feel intense, heated gaze from her intruder.

Sakura bit her lips as she painfully knew that she couldn't ever able to fulfill her carnal desire with her own inexperienced hands.

She felt her need was now even more strong and the taut feeling between her legs was too much to bear. She felt her love juice kept dripping and now making a small paddle on the floor.

She slowly bent on knees on the seat. She gently held the perfect face of Sasori and captured his rosy lips with her own while whispering him.

" Sasori... fuck me.. I want you so much... Please fuck me senselessly... "

" Why do I? Didn't you wanna that peachy boy Uchiha to fuck you huh? "

Her lips quivered in defeat while lightly touching the smooth wooden torso of Sasori with her soft slender hands..

" Please, please, Sasori.. I want you.. only you.. FUCK me.. "

He slightly bit his own lips to suppress his own erection after hearing his precious doll's desperate pray... He knew he needed to keep himself under control even though how much he wanted to HAVE her. He brought her face closer by a handful of her beautiful petal coloured, now drenched hair with her own sweat. It was beyond his thoughts how this rather a petit, frail looking woman could effect on him even though he didn't exactly have a real shaft to begin with... He would be a total liar if he said he didn't feel so aroused by this feisty. young, rose haired doll..

but He needed to humiliate her and make her realize that she was his eternal possession no matter what.

Since the first time they encountered in the davasting battle with his own grandmother Chiyo, Sasori wanted Sakura. Ever since she punched his face with full force while admonishing him with such a confidence and righteousness for being uncaring about his own family, he wanted to turn her into his one of most prized puppets beside Sandaime Kazekage. Nobody, it meant really nobody had ever touched him since he was five... He was always praised as a genius in his own village, Hidden Sand. but no one really shown real emotion in front of him like what people usually do to others in informal manner even his own grandmother. Chiyo taught him exactly how to control puppets but she had never taught him how to interact with people... He started loathing his own body to feel everything... pain, anger, longing, disappointment,,.. He wanted to be unfeeling like puppets Puppets were perfect to his eyes. Never aged, never became ugly like humans around him. He started wondering if he could make himself into one of puppets. So he begun experimenting into them after killing enemies... Humans were something he started despising fully as they lied and betrayed for their benefits while Puppets never betrayed him and they wouldn't ever leave him like what his parents did. Then one day, he changed his body to become a ultimate weapon which lasted eternally as a art. Shortly after Sasori was expelled from his own village, Hidden Sand, he joined Akatsuki, a notorious organization... and he thought he could remove all humanity in himself to be a human puppet.. However

He had a wrong assumption... He learnt it from one mere little girl who fought against him with his own grandmother.

The girl, Sakura somewhat managed to evoke a tiny humanity he couldn't take out and brought his utter defeat. He knew he could have killed Chiyo straight away if not that girl was with his own grandmother. He was sure he wouldn't have ever hesitated to rip his blood relative into pieces like a dirty rug.

There's no way he could let that filthy brat called Sasuke Uchiha rob his beautiful puppet away from him..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh crashing tide can't hide a guilty girl

With jealous hearts that start with gloss and curls

I took my baby's breath beneath the chandelier

Of stars in atmosphere

And watch her disappear

Into the midnight show...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori abruptly hoistered her up on his shoulder and headed to her bedroom. He roughly put her down in front of a full length mirror and made her stand there by seizing her neck not to dare her to move any inch when he moved his other hand to take off her blindfold.

"Do you really want me to FUCK you to make you ONLY mine? "

The coil on his stomach weaved around her petit waist and tied her both arms in rather painful way. His smooth lips ghostly touching her wet, sleek skin. With his wooden fingers, Sasori pulled and tweaked two pink buds which tempted him to break.

Sakura gasped in pain but at same time shuddered in pleasure. She gracefully arched her neck to give him more privilege to savor her supple skin which was instantly covered with numerous red flowers by sucking and biting of her captor..

" Oh yes, yes, Sasori... Please... "

She fervently jerked her head in pleasure. Her voice hitched in deep desire.

" I wanna be yours, yours only... Sasori... "

" Are you sure, Sakura? Are you sure that you wanna be my eternal doll and be fucked by only me not that Uchiha brat? "

" Yes, Yes, I am, I want you to fuck me NOW... "

He pulled down his trousers and took out his fully loaded, throbbing shaft which slightly glinted with white oily substance which imitated pre-cum. Grabbing it and he shoved it deep inside of Sakura's soft, wet and hot fold from behind.

" Ahh~."

Sakura moaned loudly as she felt it touched the wall of womb.

He gripped her head and whispered darkly.

"Open your eyes and Look who is fucking you right now... ".

Sasori's other hand roamed over Sakura's slender body. He nipped her soft earlobe until it bled. He lapped his tongue to lick the blood off.

" Ack! "

Even the pain turned into a pleasure to her and a first spasm whacked her body violently. He shoved himself in and out fiercely while saying aloud against her ear.

" Who's your Danna? Sakura? "

" You, Sasori, You! Ah~ I can't hold anymore~ I'm coming I'm coming! "

His wooden fingers rubbed her swollen pussy ferociously and she started moving her hip to synchronize his finger movement to get more of his touch..

Sasori felt he was near climax and whispered hoarsely.

" Then come, my doll. "

" Sa, Sasori~ ! "

Sakura screamed his name with another strong spasm and Sasori grunted as he ejaculated a moment later..

-----------------------------------------------------------

.

She sighed deeply in contentment while placing her head on Sasori's shoulder. His shoulder was glued against Sakura's back while his head lightly touched her shoulder to gain his composure after one mind-blowing orgasm. He nipped her pale skin near shoulder to make more of his signatures with a slight smirk.

" I'll ask you one more time but Are you sure, Sakura? Are you sure that you wanna be my eternal doll and be fucked by only me not that Uchiha brat? "

" Yes, I am. I never really wanted him..."

"..... "

" What do you mean? "

He cocked his head laterally and suspicion and slight confusion marred his perfect visage ..

Sakura knew she had to tell Sasori the real reason behind the action she took earlier of the day . She used that young Uchiha's name to just get away from Sasori because she was feared that the worlds they belonged to were so different.. He was the exact polar to what She had been believing since her childhood... Protecting her own village and loved ones, that was what she wanted to do for her life but her beloved village had a ugly side which was actually stained with so much blood by invading other weak villages to the wealthiest and strongest village.. Her village was made of greed, cruelty and savage. but she still wanted to cling on her original belief to keep living there to stay by side her loved ones even though the village didn't have anything like she used to live after having Danzou as the next Hokage.

When Sasori abducted Sakura from her house in middle of night to make her captive for his own agenda, she was feared and infuriated but same time she slightly felt relieved.. that she didn't need to live in her own village with guilty and shame..

She swallowed hard before revealing the real motive of her own abrupt disappearance to Sasori.

" I.. I just used his name to get away from you...I don't even love Sasuke or want him... "

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Oh faster, faster, faster...

Oh no no no no no...

If you keep a secret

Well baby... you can keep a secret

If you keep a secret...


End file.
